Freshly Mowed Grass and New Parchment
by oiseaux
Summary: A series of Ron and Hermione one shots.  sorry, I'm no good at summaries . Please read and review!  DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JK ROWLING, THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS
1. Hogwarts Express

"You alright, 'Mione?" asked Ron, his arm slung over her shoulder.

"I'm okay. I just don't know what you're going to do without me. Who will remind you to feed the cat, or remind you that your mother's birthday is the 20th?" She smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure you and Ginny will write me millions of _Remember This_ letters. I'm just hoping that you remember to be a good girl and not get any detentions for making too much trouble." They both laughed, knowing that Hermione getting a detention was completely unlikely, if not impossible.

"Ron, are you sure you aren't coming to Hogwarts this year?" asked Hermione, suddenly nervous.

"'Mione, you know there's no reason for me to go back— Harry and I just need to finish training, and we'll be fully fledged Aurors. Besides, you don't need me to be good in school, you never did."

"I know, but I just don't know what I'm going to do without you and Harry. I'm not sure I'll have any friends." She hugged him very tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be amazing, I know you will. Just be Hermione, people will come. And if they don't, there'll always be Ginny and Luna, and I heard Neville's going back as the Herbology Professor. You're coming home for Christmas and Easter, so we can see each other then. And I can Apparate to Hogsmeade when you go for the weekend, if you'd like. And I promise to write you every day, if you'd like."

Hermione smiled softly. "I'd love that." Then she kissed him, a slow, soft kiss. It was the best kiss he'd ever had, and he wouldn't trade it in for anything. Not a million gold galleons, not a brand new broomstick. No, not if he could have Hermione even for just this minute, her soft lips on his, his hands in her long, beautiful hair. He wouldn't trade this in for anything.

When they slowly broke apart, Hermione whispered, "Lavender was smart in the 6th year. I just wish I had figured it out first." She smiled.

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "I love you, too, Ronald."

When it was time for her to board the train, she said her goodbyes to him and Harry, then boarded the train with Ginny and Luna.

As the express rode off, Ron waved until he couldn't see the train anymore. Then he turned to Harry, suddenly scared.

"Mate, we just sent off our girlfriends. How the hell are we going to survive?"


	2. Hide and Seek

"Okay, here are the rules. No hiding in the attic, basement, or Mummy and Daddy's room, there's no base— yes, Hugo, _no_ base" she snapped, as Hugo had just groaned very loudly. "And _no_ using Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak or a Disillusionment Charm to hide," Hermione said, looking pointedly at Ron. Her family was lined up, tallest to shortest, with sneaky looks on their faces. "Who's going to count first? Mummy, Daddy, Rose, or Hugo?"

They immediately said _Mummy_ and they were off. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her head against the wall, counting quietly to fifty. _One, two three— _She was scanning her mind for their most likely hiding spots. Ron and Hugo were either in the attic or the basement—_cheater_— _fifteen, sixteen, seventeen— _while Rose would be hiding upstairs, following the rules—something she had gotten from Hermione, as Ron was never one to follow the rules. When she reached fifty, she crept to the door to the basement and silently looked into the snack room. There, she found Hugo stuffed under the cabinet with a bag of Hershey's in his hand. He grinned a grin full of chocolate and stuck out his gooey hands so she could help him out.

"Who've you found, Mummy?" Hugo giggled.

"You. I knew you'd break the rules, you're just like Daddy!" Hugo laughed and they climbed up to the second floor stairs to go find Rose. They started in Rose's room, in her closet, under her bed, in her toy chest, but she wasn't there. They moved to Hugo's room, looking in his dresser, his bed, and action figure box, but she wasn't there either. Not in the guest room or the playroom, either. Hugo and Hermione looked at each other and said together, "Mummy and Daddy's room."

They crept silently to the master bedroom and opened the creaky closet door as quietly as possible. There was Rose, her long, bushy red hair over her face, attempting to blend in with Ron's England Quidditch t-shirt. Hugo ran up to Rose and tackled her, both of them laughing while Hugo screamed "GOTCHA!" Rose swatted at his face and pushed him off. "Have you found Daddy yet?" Rose asked her mother.

"Nope, but I have a hunch that since both of _you_ broke the rules, your Daddy probably did, too." They just looked at her with innocent smiles, and Hermione rolled her eyes. They clambered up the ladder to the attic and looked around. There was the wardrobe with the boggart banging around, the kid's old clothes, and a bookcase stuffed with Hermione's old school books, but Ron wasn't up there. They even used the Homenum Revelio charm, but he wasn't up here.

"Hmm…" Hermione said as she sat down on the cedar chest. _Where is he? _She wondered. Obviously he wasn't here. Where could he be? Then it hit her. The most obvious place in the world for Ron to hide, and Hermione had missed it! _The kitchen!_

She quietly told her kids the game plan: Hugo would go to the entrance from the front, Rose from the stairs, and Hermione from the living room. Then, they would count to three and get him. As the tiptoed down stairs, they split up and heard Ron bang his head on the pipe under the sink. Hermione smiled. Only Ron would try and fit his lanky body in the smallest space possible. She looked at her kids, held up one finger, two, three, and yelled, "GO!"

They ran to the cabinet and opened it, and Rose and Hugo shouted "WE GOT YOU!" while Hermione smirked at her husband as he tried to get himself out of the small cabinet.

"All right, all right, you got me!" Ron laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Does that mean I'm it now?"

Hermione, Rose, and Hugo smiled as they shouted "DADDY'S TURN!" and ran off to their hiding spots, leaving Ron to count to fifty.


End file.
